Stuck in the Middle with You
by protejerinnocencia
Summary: During episode In Plain Sight, Don forces Megan to go home and get some sleep. Little does he know what he's in for when he invites himself in to keep watch over her


_Stuck in the Middle with You_

Megan walked away from her desk only to find herself cornered by Don. He'd been hounding her all day to go home, to get away from the case.

"Don't I'm fine," she stated before he could tell her again.

"Megan, you can't beat yourself up about this. It's not your fault," Don reiterated.

"I told him to go in, Don. Now just let me do my job," she countered.

"Megan, you're going home. Let's go," Don ordered, grabbing her arm lightly and steering her towards the nearest exit.

"I told you I need to do my job," she protested all the way to Don's car. He just shook his head and shut the passenger side door. He rounded the vehicle and climbed in the driver side.

"You can come back in a couple hours when you have fresh eyes," he muttered as he pulled out of the garage.

"You're being ridiculous," Megan mumbled darkly. They fell into silence as the car maneuvered through traffic. Megan's gaze was focused on the passing cars, avoiding Don as best she could.

"Come on," Don finally spoke, pulling the car to a halt at her apartment. With a sigh, Megan climbed out, reaching for her keys. She unlocked the front door and turned to face the superior agent.

"What are you going to stay here to make sure I don't leave?" she half teased.

"I don't know. Do I need to?" he asked, removing his sunglasses.

"No," she answered.

"Then I'll stay," he replied, giving her a smirk. He ushered her in and shut the door. He watched her as she put her keys and glasses down and tossed her vest on a chair. Slowly he put his glasses, keys and wallet next to hers and pulled his vest off too.

"There's the couch," she said, pointing at the piece of furniture. Don nodded and sat down, watching her walk into her bedroom. Megan shut the door partway and laid down on her bed. She stared at the ceiling before the tears started to come. How could he say not to blame herself? She'd cost a man his life. She'd hurt an innocent man. She didn't notice but her sobs had grown in volume and Don had wandered in. He was seated on the edge of her bed.

"You're ok," Don whispered, squeezing her hand. She looked at him through watery eyes. He stared back at her and in a split second he leaned over her, placing a soft kiss on her cheek. He backed up, realizing what he'd just done. Megan eyed him curiously for a moment before she pulled him down by his tie and kissed him on the lips. As her arms snaked around his neck, his body moved on top of hers. His left hand moved to caress her tear-stained cheek. They broke apart to catch their breath.

"It's not your fault," he whispered in her ear, making her shiver.

"You keep saying that," she murmured back, toying with his tie. Getting the feeling she didn't want it there, Don reached and undid it. Megan began to sit up, forcing Don to do so as well. Before he knew what was happening, Megan was on top of him, their lips meeting again. Don's hands wandered down her back and rested on the small of her back. Megan was now pressing kisses along his neck. Don could feel himself starting to respond to the stimulation and his breathing was beginning to change.

Megan's hands were undoing the buttons on Don's shirt and he let his hands slip under her shirt. She blew a strand of hair from her face and giggled softly as she felt his fingertips moving over her skin. Instead of moving up her body they were moving down, deftly undoing the button and zipper on her pants. He kissed her lips and then her cheek as he slid them down her body. With a small kick she sent them flying from her ankles and straddled Don.

"Hello there," he breathed letting out a low whistle as she unbutton her shirt. His body was aching to be in her and it looked like she felt the same way.

"Like what you see Epps?" she purred, shrugging off the shirt too, leaving her in just her bra and underwear.

"Yeah," he admitted. He ran a hand over her exposed flesh but stopped himself from going further. He cleared his throat before he spoke again.

"Megan, we shouldn't be doing this," he stated sternly.

'Why not? I heard you slept with your former profiler," she stated with a small pout.

"Yeah and look how that ended. She went back to her ex," Don explained.

Don reached for Megan's shirt and slung it over her shoulders. She slowly pulled it back on and crawled off of him. She nestled herself next to him, his arm wrapping around her until she rested her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, enjoying the feeling of him running his fingers through her hair.

"Don't be," he replied.

"You sure you don't want to finish what we started?" Megan asked, indicating the rather firm bulge in his pants.

"I'm sure," he answered, kissing her forehead.

"Get some sleep," he ordered and began to get up.

"If you stay, I will," she called. With a smile he laid back down and pulled her to him.


End file.
